


Love could be both part 2

by RonsIkeyo9



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonsIkeyo9/pseuds/RonsIkeyo9
Summary: Dylan tries to hide his secret crush from everyone even from his family when Dolly tries to figure out who he is it. And Dylan try to find time that he could be alone with Fergus his crush.





	Love could be both part 2

Dolly was running to Fergus to tell him about Dylan love  
Dolly: hey Fergus!!  
Fergus: Hey Dolly, how are you ?  
Dolly: good, I want to tell you something  
Fergus: what is it ?  
Dolly: It’s about Dylan  
Fergus: did something happen to him ?  
Dolly: no!!! he had a crush on a girl that her name is Summer  
Fergus: wow what a beautiful name  
Dolly: yea, I had a crush too!!!  
Fergus: really who is it ?  
Dolly: it’s a Doberman dog this guy is so cool he is beautiful  
Fergus: ohh cool, but where is Dylan ?  
Dolly: Dylan is in his treehouse playing video games  
Fergus: ok, did you want to tell me anything else ?  
Dolly: a yes Dylan had a crush on a boy  
Fergus: really!!! I mean ok but do you know who is it ?  
Dolly: no but I want to figure out  
Fergus: ok  
Dolly: what do you mean ok  
Fergus: I mean I could help you, if it’s ok for you ?  
Dolly: ok sure but not now I have to go  
Fergus: ok  
When Dolly was walking Fergus was thinking in his mind about Dylan’s boyfriend  
Fergus in his mind: interesting who he like I wish it would be me  
Dolly went to her house. But when she came everything was normal everyone was playing with each other and it was really noisy.  
Dawkins: hey Dolly how was your meeting with your friends ?  
Dolly: good, how was your guard ?  
Dawkins: not really good, but Dylan helped me  
Dolly: did Dylan finished playing his video game already ?  
Dawkins: yep  
Dolly: ok, where is he ?  
Dawkins: he’s in the yard talking with Dante and Delgado  
Dolly: ok I’m gonna go to the yard  
Dawkins: and Dolly  
Dolly: yes  
Dawkins: did you figure out which boy Dylan has a crush on it ?  
Dolly: not really  
Dawkins: ok, but do you have options who it could be ?  
Dolly: yes, but let’s talk about that later ok ?  
Dawkins: ok  
Dolly went to the yard to talk with Dylan. When she came Dylan was talking with Delgado and Dante.  
Delgado: so the game that played was about Aliens vs Humans  
Dylan: yea it was online game  
Dante: is it can actually happen ?  
Dylan: I don’t know maybe yes maybe no, we never know  
Dante: if it’s really gonna happen how we gonna survive ?  
Dylan: it’s just a video game Dante  
Delgado: it would be really cool if it’s gonna happen  
Dylan: it’s not really cool many people could die. And it would be really dangerous  
Dante: and it would be the end of the world!!!!  
Dylan: yea kind of  
Dolly: hey bro what’s up  
Dylan: good sis how was your meeting with your friends ?  
Dolly: good, what are you talking about ?  
Delgado: we are talking about the video game that Dylan was playing  
Dolly: ohh cool what it was about ?  
Dylan: it’s about Aliens vs Humans  
Dolly: ohh this thing, you know that it’s not real right ?  
Dante: it could happen  
Dylan: yea  
Dolly: ok whatever, so are you still not gonna tell us which boy you like ?  
Dylan: no!!! Stop asking me this question I don’t need to tell you everything  
And Dylan went to his treehouse. But when he was walking Da Vinci approached him to ask something  
Da Vinci: hey Dylan I could help you with your boyfriend  
Dylan: really!!! But why do you want to help me ?  
Da Vinci: it’s because I see that you are really worried and everyone annoying you. And I will help if you would tell me who do you like  
Dylan: ahhhhh (blowing) ok but don’t tell anyone  
Da Vinci: I promise  
Dylan: ok I have a crush on Fergus  
Da Vinci: yea he is kind of your type  
Dylan was surprised what did Da Vinci said  
Da Vinci: why are you so surprised ?  
Dylan: I thought you gonna laugh  
Da Vinci: why I would laugh. This is your crush  
Dylan: it just…. Nothing  
Dylan: so how can you help me ?  
Da Vinci: I can give you an idea, I have many ideas how can I help you with Fergus  
Dylan: I want to find some time to be alone with Fergus  
Da Vinci: maybe you could invite him to sleepover  
Dylan: that’s a good idea!!! But what if he didn’t want to ?  
Da Vinci: it’s on me  
Dylan: ok we gonna do sleepover, but we need to make a plan  
Da Vinci: I don’t know if we need a plan but it’s your choice  
Da Vinci: so what he like ?  
Dylan: I know a few things about him  
Da Vinci: ok what is it ?  
Dylan: I know that he likes to relax and do cool things  
Da Vinci: hmmm interesting, and that’s it ?  
Dylan: yep, but there is one problem  
Da Vinci: what is it ?  
Dylan: the problem is that the puppies gonna disturb us  
Da Vinci: maybe you could do the sleepover in the treehouse and nobody could disturb you  
Dylan: you are right!!! I can do this at the treehouse  
Da Vinci: yep, but what are you gonna do in the sleepover ?  
Dylan: we can play board games or play video games  
Da Vinci: ok good, or maybe you can watch a movie together  
Dylan: we can do this too or maybe we can do them both of them  
Da Vinci: yea probably you should do both of them but you need to ask mom and dad  
Dylan: yes you are right, let’s ask them  
Da Vinci: ok  
Dylan went to the living room to ask mom and dad if he allowed to do sleepover with his friend Fergus  
Delilah: ok you can do a sleepover with your friend, but don’t make a lot of noise  
Dylan: ok but can we do this today  
Delilah: yes of course but do this in the tree house  
Dylan: sure!!!  
Delilah: anything else ?  
Dylan: yea, actually we need TV  
Delilah: why you need TV for sleepover ?  
Dylan: it’s because we gonna watch movies and watch shows  
Delilah: ok sure  
Dylan: yes yes yes!!!!! I mean thank you mom  
Delilah: you are welcome. Ok now I need to go to work, have a good day  
Dylan: have a good day mom  
When Delilah closed the door Dylan scream from happier. And Dolly is running to him to know if something happen  
Dolly: what happen Dylan ?  
Dylan: nothing just nothing  
Dylan walking to Da Vinci to tell her what did mom said, but Dolly suspected him why he was so happy so she approached him quietly and hidden by a pillow without Dylan noticing and she wanted to know what they are talking about  
Da Vinci: what did mom said ?  
Dylan: she said yes!!!  
Da Vinci: I feel so happy for you  
Da Vinci: ok so now you to invite Fergus for sleepover  
Dylan: yes you are right now I’m gonna go to the park to ask him  
Da Vinci: good, I can go with you if you want ?  
Dylan: no it’s fine  
Da Vinci: ok see you later  
When they finished talking Dolly run to Dawkins to tell him about that  
Dawkins: what happen Dolly ?  
Dolly: I think I know who Dylan loves  
Dawkins: really who is it ?  
Dolly: he loves Fergus  
Dawkins: no way, he is not his type. Where did you hear that ?  
Dolly: I hear from Da Vinci and Dylan. When they were talking I was hiding by a pillow and Dylan said that that he gonna invite Fergus for sleepover  
Dawkins: ok and  
Dolly: and remember that he was scream  
Dawkins: yea  
Dolly: so it’s because mom said that he allowed to invite him for a sleepover. Why do you think he would be really really happy and scream from happier?  
Dawkins: because he has a crush on him?  
Dolly: exactly  
Dawkins: ok maybe he has a crush on him. But we are not sure  
Dolly: we need to figure out  
Dawkins wanted to say something to Dolly. But when he wanted to say something Dylan shouted  
Dylan: Dolly I’m going to the park. Can you keep brothers and sisters in the meantime?  
Dolly: ok!!!  
Dylan went to the park to ask Fergus to come to his sleepover. When he came to the park he tried to find Fergus. And he saw Fergus sitting by the tree alone he ran to Fergus  
Dylan: hey Fergus what are you doing?  
Fergus was surprised  
Fergus: I’m just watching how Sid and Big fee pranking the people  
Dylan: is it funny?  
Fergus: kind of, did you want to ask me something?  
Dylan: do you want to come to my sleepover? Only you and me  
Fergus: yes!!!! I mean sure why not but what about your brothers and sisters they gonna make a big noises  
Dylan: yea about that I’m gonna do this at my treehouse  
Fergus: ok but what are we gonna do?  
Dylan: we gonna play board games and we can watch TV together  
Fergus: cool!!!! When I can come?  
Dylan: you can come at 22:30  
Fergus: but I don’t have a clock  
Dylan: ok so when it’s dark so look at the big ban. If the big line is in the six and the small line on ten so come to my house I will be waiting for you in the exit of the house  
Fergus: ok  
Dylan: see you later  
Dylan was smiling because his crush gonna come to his sleepover party. And when he was walking away Fergus was really happy that Dylan invite him for sleepover  
Big Fee: why are you smile did we did something funny?  
Fergus: no it just Dylan invite me for sleepover  
Sid the Squirrel: really!!! Can we come too?  
Fergus: no  
Big Fee: why not?  
Fergus: it’s because I have a chance to be alone with Dylan  
Sid the Squirrel: wait so you have a crush on him  
Fergus: no!!!  
Sid and Big Fee was smiling on him  
Fergus: ok yes I have a crush on him  
Big Fee: I knew it  
Sid the Squirrel: dude you need to make a plan for how you can get a kiss from him  
Fergus: guys I don’t think I need to make a plan, I’m looking really cool  
Big Fee: ok but be ready  
Fergus: ok  
When Dylan came to his house Dolly and Dawkins was smiling on him Dylan knew that they know something  
Dylan: hey Dolly and Dawkins what do you want?  
Dawkins: how was your meeting with your crush?  
Dylan: what do you mean my crush  
Dolly: we know who you like  
Dylan was surprised  
Dylan: ok so who is it?  
Dolly: it’s Fergus  
Dylan: where did you hear that  
Dawkins: when Da Vinci and you were talking Dolly was hidden by pillow  
Dolly: so don’t try to lie us  
Dylan: ok yes I have a crush on Fergus so what!!!  
Dolly: we want to help you  
Dylan: wait really!!!  
Dawkins: yes of course  
Dolly: we know that you gonna do a sleepover with him  
Dawkins: yes and we know what are you gonna do  
Dylan: ok but how can you help me?  
Dawkins: I can help with the TV  
Dylan: but what about the puppies  
Dolly: it’s on me  
Dylan: ok I’m gonna tell this to Da Vinci  
Dolly and Dawkins: ok  
Dylan to the yard to tell this to Da Vinci. When he saw Da Vinci he run to her to tell her everything  
Da Vinci: hey Dylan what happen?  
Dylan: Dolly and Dawkins gonna help us too  
Da Vinci: good because I need some help with the decorations  
Dolly helped to Da Vinci with the decorations and Dawkins helped to Dylan with the TV. Dolly and Dylan was was helping each over with the puppies. after they finished everything Dylan asked Dolly about the puppies to be sure that everything is ok  
Dylan: Dolly did the puppies ate their dinner?  
Dolly: yes  
Dylan: did the puppies took a bath?  
Dolly: yes they did everything  
Dylan: ok good, now I need that Fergus would come to sleepover and we would do fun!!!!  
Dylan was excited and worried at the same time. When he looked at the clock in the living room it was already 22:30  
Dylan was more worried  
Dylan: where is Fergus he need to be here already  
when he waited Dolly and Dawkins came to him  
Dolly: have fun with your crush  
Dawkins: we are not gonna annoy you  
Dolly: and sorry that we annoyed you we just wanted to help you with your crush  
Dylan: no sis I need to say sorry because I didn't tell who is my crush. And you are my sister and my brother we need to share everything to each over  
Dylan was smile and hugged Dawkins and Dolly from happier at the same time  
Dylan: thank you!!! you are the best brother and sister ever  
Dolly: your welcome we always would help to you  
Dawkins: we always gonna help you  
Dylan Dawkins and Dolly leaved Dylan to wait to his crush. When they leaved Dylan saw Da Vinci walking to try find to sleep somewhere  
Dylan: hey Da Vinci I just want to say thank you for helping me. If you need some help I can help you  
Da Vinci: your welcome  
Dylan: I want to ask you something  
Da Vinci: yes what do you want to ask me?  
Dylan: do you have a crush on someone?  
Da Vinci: yes I have a crush on someone too  
Dylan: who is it?  
Da Vinci wanted to answer to Dylan's question but someone was knocking on the door  
Da Vinci: I will tell you later, now your crush is here  
Dylan: ok, goodnight  
Da Vinci: goodnight Dylan have fun with your crush  
Dylan open the door and it was Fergus  
Fergus: hey D-Dog sorry if I'm little bit late  
Dylan: it's ok come on let's go to the treehouse  
Fergus: ok  
Dylan and Fergus came to the treehouse  
Fergus: ok so what are we gonna do?  
Dylan: we can watch a movie or play board game or play video game, which one you want to do first  
Fergus: let's watch a movie first  
Dylan: ok  
Fergus in his mind: yes finally we are alone together  
Dylan: ok which movie you want to watch first?  
Fergus: which genre do you have?  
Dylan: I have scary, action, cartoon, fantasy, comedy, apocalypse, science fiction and super hero  
Fergus: let's watch super hero movie  
Dylan: ok I have 12 super hero movies  
Fergus: choose one of them without see what are you choose  
Dylan: ok  
Dylan choose a movie and it was spider men: far from home  
Dylan: spider men is my favourite super hero  
Fergus: cool, let's watch that movie  
when Dylan played the movie someone knocked on the door  
Dolly: hey Dylan there is someone who want to meet you  
Dylan: ok, Fergus can you stop the movie please  
Fergus: yea sure  
when Dylan open the door there was his sister Dolly and a dog it was a female dog with blue eyes and her skin was white and gray and her tail was black and white.  
And it was Summer!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that you waited so long for the second part of the story. And thank you for the comments from the last story I hope you enjoyed the story I tried to find time to do the second part. Give me your feedback on the comments. sorry if the story was too long. 
> 
> the third part would be coming soon


End file.
